A Stray Black Dog
by CooLibrarian
Summary: Hedwig's version on the Prisoner of Azkaban
1. Chapter 1

"Harry," I called again screeching loudly from my cage. "Harry, can you let me out!!!!! Please!!!!! I promise I'll be good!!!!!!! I'm hungry, let me out!!!!!!!!!" I hooted and hooted till the white door open. I couldn't help but get excited. It wasn't Harry, but it was another nice human in this house.

"Alright, alright, I hear you." Dudley said coming in. I liked Dudley, even though he was one of those strange humans. I watched as he checked to make sure no one was around. I wondered why he did that, for some reason he had to make sure he was the only human before he could come in the room. He always feeds me, so he was welcomed anytime he wanted. Dudley was one of three strange humans; there was the Skinny woman who would come let me out while she cleaned my cage and there was Big Man who would yell at me when I sang to him, I normally just sang louder to out tune him. I wondered why Harry made me stay here, I would rather be at the larger house with more owls like me. The owls around here teased me because of my devotion to Harry.

The entire time Dudley was looking out into the hall my eyes were beaming at pockets, staring at it, knowing what he had in there. I watched as he reached deep down into his pocket and pull out a white napkin filled with yummy popcorn. I enjoyed each piece as he fed me one by one. I ate each bit of it, they were fantastic. Dudley sure did know how to feed an owl. I than watched him go up to the window as I heard the sound of a car pull out of the driveway. Dudley than turned to smile at me, "Harry went to the corner store so he won't be back for awhile." I nodded, figured he went to get me something. I watched as Dudley stole the glove Harry had when he took me for walks and slipped it on. It was tight on him, that I could tell. I sometimes wondered why Dudley didn't just get a bigger one, but I really didn't care it didn't affect me at all. Dudley than slowly opened my cage as I hopped on his arm, so he could take me down stairs. He then whispered, "Our little secret."

That was what Dudley called it, I was scared of him when we first met because his family were not like any of the humans I have seen before. Than the last time we came here, it was our first visit form the big house Harry, I notice Dudley kept smiling at me. Than the first time I was alone in this room Dudley came in and dropped food in my cage, he kept doing that twice daily. He then started making me take it out of his hand, next was from his palm, now every time Dudley is alone in this house he'll take me out and let me play in the back yard.

I was so excited when he let me loose, I started eating the seeds Big Man placed in the yard for me. Dudley than called me over and made me eat peanuts from a blue container instead, I didn't care they were still tasty. He was reading on the pack porch when Nibbles came up. Nibbles was this annoying brown bunny who had teased me everyday for the past two summers.

"Hedwig," She started with her sleek smile. "I'm out in the yard."

"I see you," I hooted towards her, did she really want me to start.

"Aren't you going to eat me?" She asked laughing Nibbles was a truly stupid bunny.

"I have better taste," I answered, noticing as she backed up towards the fence. Nibbles knew I wasn't allowed out of the yard when Dudley was watching me. He got upset last time I flew after her, saying Harry would kill him if something happen to me on his watch. I didn't want that to happen so I let her go. She has been teasing me ever since, I kept promising myself if Harry ever sent me on a mission and I was on my way back I just might make a visit to Dudley and maybe have her as a meal.

"Hedwig," She yelled again hopping through the yard. "I'm in the bushes, going to eat one of Skinny Lady's flowers." She laughed.

"Eat them, that's why she planted them." I informed her as she was getting ready to take a huge bite, she then stopped and froze.

"Oh, my," Nibbles stood shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"You got a beast," She said in a panic as she hopped away quickly as her feet could take her.

"What did she see?" I wondered coming over to the bushes, was it another owl. I started pecking at something, feeling around. As I used my tiny claws to scratch around I felt this soft fur, I wondered what this creature was, I started pecking at it, to see if it would moved. The creature than popped his head up, I had seen this creature on my routes, they can be truly scary if they don't have an owner.

"Dudley!!!" I screeched running towards him. "There is a dog in the bushes, get it out!" I flew towards his shoulder. I was not normally scared of dogs, I even had a friend who was a dog. Fang, and he warned me not to trust strays, because they will eat us owls. Fang explained to us his master fed him enough so he wouldn't have to eat us owls, but strays don't have that and will only see us as food.

"Hedwig, what is it?" Dudley asked as I stood protectively by his shoulder. "Hope it isn't something that can hurt mum's garden."

"Dudley, don't go in there without your wand!!!" I warned him as he headed towards the bushes. I knew Dudley didn't have his wand, he never had his wand, that was another thing strange about these humans they never had wands, don't they know what could harm them. "There is a dog in there, a big black scary dog!!!!!" I was scared out of mind as Dudley removed the bushes to find the dog laying in the shade, it seemed to be hiding something.

"What are you doing here?" Dudley smiled as the dog looked up, he didn't smile, he just looked at Dudley. "Poor thing, haven't eaten in weeks, I bet."

"Don't hurt me," I cried as the dog ignored me.

"I bet you want some food." Dudley smiled sweetly, as the dog waged his tale. I remembered asking Fang what was the difference between a stray and an owned dog. He told they have to have a collar, I looked at the dogs neck he didn't have a collar. He told me dogs were these things with pride, and they all take pride in baring their master's name. This dog was obviously a stray, Fang also says that dogs who do not have a master are looking for the right one maybe that was why this dog was here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "These people can't be your masters, because they are taken, well not exactly, if is that what you're truly here for. You see Harry brings me here every summer because these people get lonely, and they want me to sing to them but we actally live at a big house filled with animals like me, but they have a dog there and I wouldn't cross paths with him if I were you. Hey, that gives me an idea, this can be hour home, you'll like Dudley, just remember Harry is mine."

The dog ignored me, it is very rude in the animal kingdom to ignore something when they are talking to you. His silence reminded me of the strange cat in the big house. The dog's sliance reminded me of that cat. In the big house we have this one cat who doesn't talk to anybody. . She is so unlike my feline friend Mrs. Norris, who always has a smile as she happily, and takes care of her owner. Mrs. Norris doesn't like this cat very much, she told me even when she was a kitten this strange cat ignored her. I asked Mrs. Norris who her owner was, and she told me she thinks it's this woman who lives in Harry's tower because she is always going into that room. Mrs. Norris doesn't think she is a very good cat, because she never sees this cat with her owner. I have to agree that is strange, I can't imagine never being with my Harry.

The dog did wag its tail as Dudley came out with a plate of human food, and a bowl of water. "Here you go, Mum's pot roast, it's not the best, but I doubt you care." Dudley smiled as the dog ate it. "I got you some cold water, figure you appreciate it." He then let Dudley pat its head, for any of us that meant one thing.

"You are here for Dudley aren't you, I am here for Harry." I smiled. "So I guess we'll be rooming together, just remember Harry is mine, and Dudley is yours. We have our boundaries." I smiled excitedly as the dog ignored me, it just ate and drank as Dudley petted it. "You would like it here, you got a yard to play in, food to eat and water to drink. These people don't use very much magic those, but that really never has an effect on us animals. What is your name? Or should I saw what was your name? My name used to be Snowflake, than I was given to Harry now it's Hedwig." The dog still ignored me, he was ignoring Dudley too, Fang would be shocked if he saw a dog treating his master like this.

"I'm sorry you can't stay here, mum hates animals." Dudley said sadly. "I'll find you a proper home before I go back to school, I promise."

"That's right, you tell him," Any animal that won't pay attention to me or at least play with their master is not welcomed here.

"But I'll take care of you for now," Dudley offered as the dog looked up and wagged its tale. "Comet, because your fur is so black."


	2. Chapter 2

"Comet your not allowed in here, this is Harry's room get out." I screeched as I tattered in my cage. It is bad enough his disgusting dog's scent woke me up, but now he was sniffing around my room when Harry wasn't around to protect me. He could go sniff Dudley's room, but Harry was mine. This made me mad, really mad so I screeched out loudly calling on the only person who I knew live to defend me. "Harry, there is a big black dog in the room, get it out of here." I cried as the dog sniffed.

"You better leave now, because if Harry comes and sees you in my room he wouldn't be very happy," I said as the dog ignored me. "You better take that threat seriously because Harry is the most powerful wizard in the whole wide world." The dog ignored me again as he sniffed Harry's bed stand looking at the gold frame.  
"Fine, I will hate to see what Harry will do to you when he sees you," I warned than yelled. "Harry there is a big black dog in our room, and he is being very rude, kick him out of here NOW!" I cried as Dudley came in and through me some popcorn, gosh it was good. Then he grabbed the dog by the collar.

"Comet, what are you doing here, this is Harry's room." He said quickly pulling him by the collar. Comet didn't seem to like his collar, which is another reason why he was such a weird dog. Every dog and cat I have met wore their collar with pride but not Comet. Comet stopped and sat down at the moving picture that Harry stared at a lot. I don't know why he stared at it so much. All it had was two people a woman that stole Harry's eyes and a man who was trying to look like Harry but was way too tall to pass for him.

"You want to stay away from that," Dudley said taking the frame and wiping the breath from the glass, then smiled at Comet. "You know who that is, that's my aunt and uncle. They are dead now, but I wish they were alive, so I could of known them. " The dog wagged his tail with agreement, I think it was the only time he ever wagged his tail at Dudley, he was so unlike Fang who practically worshipped his master.

"Mum wasn't so fawned of them, but I think I would of liked them for the same reasons she doesn't like Harry." Dudley smiled patting Comet on his ear as he put his paw on Dudley's knee. "You want to know why, well I don't think you would understand." The dog gave him a cocked look, for some reason I think he did understand, I didn't have a clue what he was talking about as Dudley put the picture back. "Let's just say, they would of defiantly been my favorite relatives, and there place would have been a lot more funnier to visit during holidays. Do you think they would of invited me?" Commit barked with agreement, than left with Dudley. Dudley than took him outside, and brought in this big merchant to get rid of the dog scent. I wondered why he swiped everything that had Comet's scent on it, why didn't he just use magic like a normal person.

It was about an hour after they left my favorite person in whole wide world came in, he was not only the most powerful wizard, but the smartest, kindest, handsomest, sweetest and everything else you can be best in. It was my very own Harry, I loved Harry more than anything on the planet because he was mine. He came in with his wavy black hair, tall handsome body, and bright green eyes that let up when I started bouncing with joy as he took me out of my cage and let me set on his wrist. That was my favorite spot in the world, and I knew he wanted me to go there because what else was that arm was made for. I started pecking at his hair as he wrote a letter.

"Come on, Harry, lets go play I have a lot to show you, like Dudley's dog, Comet, you won't like him very much at all." I explained, that I knew for sure because if Harry did have a dog I wouldn't want him to be like Comet. "And let me tell you about the cats, oh yeah, while I was hunting I visited the cats across the streets. They think their mistress Arabella Figg is the best in the world, and I had to say you where. They are the funniest cats you have ever come across…" I smiled as Harry wrote his letter listening to every word I had to say, I love it how he listen to me talk about my day.

Then I have gotten very excited as I saw Harry seal an envelop that meant one thing….Yeah, I felt my heart jump with excitement as Harry handed that envelop over to me. I wonder who it was too, last year he kept sending me to Salazar's house, he was an owl to another boy at Hogwarts. Errol told me some Elf said I was to take all of Harry's mail to Salazar's place, well at least that's what Errol said I was suppose to take his letters too. It was really confusing, because this little elf kept giving me food when I took it there so I did. I didn't think it would be really that bad, as long as I took it to the back where Salazar's masters didn't see him. Salazar said the elf doesn't work there anymore. Which is really a bummer because Salazar misses him.

"Take this to Hermione, Hedwig," Harry said with a smile as he handed me a letter.

"It will be an honor," I smiled taking in my beak as I flew off into the night following her scent. That's how owls find people by following their scent. I followed it across the English Channel, and found the scent of her in a cottage surronded my a rose garden where her entire family was staying.

I saw her at house in a tiny rose garden, well her scent was in a tiny rose garden she was nowhere to be found. I did recognize two other people those one was a tall woman with brown hair the same color as Hermione's and the other was a taller man with gray hair they were wearing similar clothes Dudley's family wore accept a little more fancy. It was in the middle in the afternoon when I flew into their window, and the woman smiled than let me in.

"I assume you belong to one of Hermione's friends," A woman who looked like an older version of Hermione came over smiling as I tapped on the window. She came all the way across the room and lifted the window seal, again I had to wonder why didn't she just use magic and make her life easier.

"Hey, there little guy," A man came in and gave me some yummy pellets. I loved Hermione's family, and I like coming at a time when she is not home because the older humans would feed me in till she came back. "You are probably wondering where my daughter is," I wasn't wondering that at all, because they where feeding me but if they insist. "My father wanted to take her to the movies, well she is actually taking him but we will let him think it's the other way around."

I listen as they had a conversion for about an hour on something I didn't really paid attention because they both kept patting my head, the man than got out a book and found a picture of me in it, and pointed out something. I then got more yummy delicious food as the woman kept patting my head while I ate. I think I would be very fat if I was Hermione's owl, it's a good think I belonged to Harry.

It was a good hour her parents sat around and adored me till I saw Hermione come through the door with her arm around guiding a with a tall man that had older wrinkly skin, big black rim glasses with a bowl shape hat. It was so strange, she didn't even seem to notice me as she help the man sit down.

"Would you like some tea Grandfather?" Hermione asked.

"What?" The man called.

"Tea, would you like some tea." Hermione said a little bit louder.

"I know you can speak, I don't have to see it." The man answered, as Hermione smiled patting him on the back. "I will pour you some." She than went to the kitchen, as he took off his hat, he didn't have any hair whatsoever just a few strings sticking out. I wondered if he needed me to pick at him and pull the strings out. I flew right to him and started pecking at his head to make the hair grow. He than started laughing and patting at his head when Hermione came back in, "Hedwig," She yelled as she grabbed me off him while he took off his glasses and rubbed them to look at it.

"Who is that from my dear?" The man asked with a smile.

"This is Hedwig she belongs to my friend Harry," Hermione explained quickly.

"What?" He asked rather loudly.

"She is from my friend Harry," Hermonie said a little louder.

"I don't think she's at all scary, she actually quite gorgeous, can I hold her." The man answered

"Yes," Hermione answered as if she was giving up. "Grandfather, this is Hedwig."

"What kind of name is Hedwig?" The man asked. "You know I saw an owl like this once back when I was serving in the army, I think I was stationed in…right here actally." The man smiled as Hermione sat down to listen closely. "She was sitting on the arm of the most beautiful woman, I mean she was so beautiful it was almost magical, of course she wasn't as beautiful of your grandmother your named after dear." I notice Hermione smiled and nodded as she listen intensely to the elderly man. "I think they were bombing the village, and I saw her appear out of know where as one was about to drop and I ran over her as she pulled out a stick and shouted something. Next thing you know we were in this gorgus field and I don't know how we got there."

"Oh, how did you get there?" Hermione asked, something told me she had heard the story before.

"I don't know, we just appeared and you know what happened after wards, a bird flew to her and landed she than thanked me and you know what she said."

"What?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"She told me I was handsome," The man smiled. "That was very long ago, her exact words where 'you know for a muggle your awful handsome'." I notice Hermione let out a giggle as the man continued. "She told me I had it in me, I had it in me, " The man sighed. "She said it won't show up in my children but my grandchildren defiantly, than said 'good-bye handsome muggle' and left. Your father never believed this story till now. I wonder why that is?"

"Probably when he found out I'm a witch," Hermione answered.

"A what?" The man asked.

"A witch," Hermione answered.

"You're a what?" The man asked.

"I'm a witch," Hermione answered.

"Why do you need to do that, the switch is already on." The man responded.

"Hermione, why don't you go write to your friend?" Her mother came out and suggested as Hermione nodded and took me to her room.

"A little busy Hedwig," She smiled looking at the picture of her and her grandfather as she took Harry's mail. "Should I say why I am in France?" I didn't really care as she nodded. "No, why bother him with bad news, I will tell him I will be in London a week before school." She than wrote the letter and handed me a package and I was off flying back to Harry.

I was on my way back I heard "Hey, Hedwig over here." he yelled. Errol wasn't exactly the politest owl, but he had a take charge altitude that made me listen to him. He was traveling with another owl, Egbert, who lived at the big house that Harry took me too.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you help us with the mail?" Errol started. "My family sent me from the desert to here just so I can deliver a package to Harry."

"I deliver Harry's mail," I squawked at him.

"I know, I know, but he is receiving a package form the Wesley family, Ronald Wesley himself, and for a family as important as them shouldn't trust their mail with just anyone, do you get what I am saying?"  
"No," I answered. "They should have the honor of receiving mail from Harry."

"No, the Wesley Family is the greatest of wizard family in the whole wide world," Errol yelled coming up towards me with a little anger. "He should have the honor."

"Would you stop?" Egbert interrupted. "Let me remind you, none witch or wizard is greater than Rebus Hagrid, the head of Hogwarts School."

"What?" Errol said. "He is not a member of the Wesley family, he can't be all that great."

"Well, he is no Harry, but he is in charge of that palace." I pointed out, Hagrid was the head wizard of the big house Harry went to, he was Fang's master making him in charge over all the animals. I knew Hagrid was the head wizard because that was where all of us owls went when we are sick or hurt, so I along with all the other owls assumed he was in charge of the entire place. (Foxfire, thinks her master is in charge which is completely false, but most of us just play along)

"Now, I believe the three of us are all heading to the same place," Egbert started. "Headwig, do you mind showing us how to get to Harry's."

"Not at all," I answered as I flew to the small house Harry stayed during the summer months, with them following me closely behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I was getting some shut eyes while Harry did what I always assumed he normally does, stay around and watched me. Errol stayed behind for some reason, he fell asleep eventually, after his endless complaining on how the Weasley place is better than this. He didn't put much of an argument, considering Harry wasn't there didn't make the place sound very appealing. I never really liked Errol all that much, he had it in his head that for some reason that his Weasley family was the greatest magical family throughout the world. He also assumed all other magical families has to work hard to meet half their standers and prestige. I disagreed with him on that one, how could they be so great when Harry wasn't one of them? I mean the family had at least seven witches and wizards I have counted and from what I observed even if they combined their forces they couldn't be one centimeter of my Harry. I fell asleep having a comfortable dream where I was in a room filled with mice and popcorn and eating everything in it in till I felt a poke coming to me.

"Hedwig," a beautiful yet gloomy sounding voice woke me up. I couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with Harry. It made me very worried that something was not right, I don't know what would happen to the world if something happened to Harry.

"You are going to have to clear off for a week." He tried to explain, it was as if he was stomping my heart, a whole week without him! It seemed like a daymare almost, why did he want me to go away? What have I done to deserve this? It didn't seem fair at all. How would Harry survive without me? I knew Dudley could take care of himself, because I visited him at his school sometimes when Harry sends me to get the newspaper but I knew for a fact Harry would never make it in this world without me.

"Go with Errol," He went on, again giving me worse news. I'd rather be trapped by a flock of geese than have to listen to him go on and on about how I should act when I am around the Wesley's.

"Ron'll look after you. I'll write him a note, explaining." He explained as he attaches a note to my leg. I get to deliver something! That made it better; I always took a great honor in carrying his mail. I was hoping the note would explain the problem that always arose when I was with his friend Ron. I just hope I didn't have to stay in Ron's room! It was a rather difficult experience that I hated having to endure. I gave him a sour look, making me stay in that room, was he trying to be curl or making me practice resistance when we go to the big school. It didn't make any sense what so ever to make me do that.

"And don't look at me like that, its not my fault. It's the only way I'll be allowed to visit Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione." Hogsmeade? That was a place that was not in the school, I didn't want him going anywhere without me. I watched as Harry woke up Errol, I couldn't help but let out a little smile as his face cringed at me carrying a note to Ron.

"Now go," Harry said as we fluttered away, I flew pasted Dudley who was taking Comet for a walk way out of town and trying to introduced him to these people that he was not warming up to. I think Dudley was trying to get rid of him or something, which made sense because he was a lousy dog. I figured that was the last time I would see Comet, which really wasn't that big of a deal.

Errol flew ahead of me, anxious to get back to the Wesley's, he always made a hasty job at it. He explained to me since they had such high status they deserved the best. He always ended up running into the window. I would have to say the Grangers were better than the Wesley's because they fed Errol and I normal food. The first of them I saw was Mrs. Weasley who let Errol in, then sat him on the table were Mr. Weasley was eating dinner (I assumed because it was so early in the day). He was talking to Fred and George I assumed were one person the first time I met them, but Errol informed me later there was two of them. I don't think they notice me till I tapped on the door and Ginny came and open it up. I have to say out of all the wizards and witches I met, she is the one who that would be the second best person in the world. She let me hop on her arm and took me upstairs were we past the leader, Percy.

Well, at least I was told he was the leader, by my friend Hermes (who for some reason thinks Percy is the best wizard that ever came to existence). Hermes became my friend when he taught me how to deal with the pressure of being in Ron's room. Apparently that little problem was at one certain time in Percy's room. After I smiled at Herms who was too busy with Percy, Ginny handed me to Ron. That was about it with the Wesley's I knew of, Errol told me there are two more of them, but I never seen them. I think they are so embarrassed by them, they keep them hidden when Harry comes around.

I think Ron could tell I was tired, because he took Harry's note,….and crumbled it up rambling about these creatures called muggles. How could he treat a note from the greatest wizard in the world with such disrespect! I think most of the notes I delver should be framed because it is from the most important person that ever came to existence.

Ron than made a comfortable place for me to sleep …..and fed it. He fed the thing that made living here difficult, I don't think he understands how hard it is for an owl to have it around all the time. Imagine if you will, your invited to a house. On the table is a big fat roasted turkey with melting butter filled with the most delicious stuffing. The smell is coming to your noise and hitting every taste bud in your tong, yet you are told not to touch it and by taking even a simple bit you would let down the most important person in the world. Then you notice his friend being over protected of the meal. That is what it is like for me in Ron's room, he has that fury fat delouse rat called Scrabbers….and I am not allowed to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't help but stare at it. The big fat juicy thing was curled up in a shoe box just sleeping the night away. Ron let me out, but I couldn't leave with that devious alarming smell that touched every bit of my taste buds. I swore the way it breathed. The rat was truly testing my loyalty to Harry. He told me not to eat the rat, but I wanted it so bad. I was caught in its gaze when I heard a tap on the window.

I looked over to see Gawain, a very handsome eagle –like owl that I sort of had my eyes for due to his perfectly cut beak and dark brown sugar wings. He was this charming owl, but for some odd reason obsessed over some wizard named Draco Malfoy. Along with him was Siofra, a gray owl with golden eyes that was also Errol's biological sister. Gawain explained to me, she served the Malfoy family. I sort of liked her, she wasn't like Errol or the other family owls who thought of their family as the rulers of the world. She served her family, but she felt herself in servitude to this elf named Dobby. She talked about him nonstop, as if he was a god or something. They both seemed extremely worried, so I went out the window to greet them. I notice Hermes and Errol were out with them, concerned about their friends. I befriended them last time Harry and I visited Dudley's house. I was on my rounds, taking mail from Hermione when Gawain came flapping up to me asking if we could hoot its very important.

I of course, being a female stopped for that owl. He then introduced me to Siofra, and explained that the head of the Malfoy household, Master Dobby sent her to look for Harry Potter's owl. She was worried that she couldn't find me because Dobby said it was an important and the worst thing for Siofra was to upset Dobby. It would be her greatest frailer.

As soon as I was introduced to Siofra, I was taken to an elf named Dobby. It seemed she worshiped the very ground he walked on. I found that very odd, because he looked nothing like Harry. Dobby then told me all of Harry's mail was to be directed to him. I questioned Dobby until he fed me, I realized what he was talking about. Siofra then flew me aside, saying that what Dobby says, goes and I can't disobey him. So I listen and took Harry's mail to Dobby because Dobby's orders are very important to follow.

"We need your help," Siofra started quickly as I came to the roof of the burrow house.'

"What's wrong," I asked worried, Siofra was in a panic, they both seemed lost in stressed.

"It's Dobby," Siofra said frantically, practically franticing. "He's gone missing."

"What do you mean he's gone missing?" I asked.

"As in he hasn't return home in months, and I don't know where he went, I am worried something awful might of happened to him." Siofra cried. "I don't know how the Malfoy's will handle their leaders missing."

"Well, they still have Draco, and he's second in charge." Gawain reminded her.

"But what if something happened to Dobby," Siofra hooted loudly. "The Malfoys are lost without their leader, they can't even feed us the right food."

"Huuuu" We all let out huff in shock, that is pretty helpless.

"I don't know what we did wrong," Gawain shook his head in disbelief, I could tell they shaken with their missing master. I didn't blame them, I couldn't imagine what grief if Harry disappeared on me.

"Did you check in Harry's house? He did go there." Errol pointed out to his sister, as Herms and I tried to comfort the two owls.

"Yes, we went there, searching for him." Siofra explained frantically as Errol put his wing around her.

"That was where the flying human lady attacked us." Gawian screeched.

"Flying lady." I said.

"Yes," They answered at the same time. "We questioned the dog about it, and he said the lady has always been something beyond human, so he wasn't surprised that she flew."

"Comet talked?" I squawked choking.

"No, this dog was called Ripper, nice dog, didn't seem to fond of your Harry do to him being a wizard." Gawian explained. "I told him, he hasn't been exposed to much of the magical world, if Ripper came across my Draco, I am sure he would take to wizards a lot kindly."

"If they don't like Harry, than I am sure he hates wizards." I pointed out. This lady was most likely doing something to hurt the Durselys. "Anyway, you didn't see a black dog, that never talked and supposedly faithful to Dudley, but it's very hard to tell." He didn't act like most dogs with their masters.

"Oh, that one," Gawain nodded as him and Siofra looked towards each other. "He seemed to be loyal to Harry."

"My Harry?" I interrogated thinking of Comet. Harry was mine; I already made that clear to the dog. He had no right to take my Harry from me, not when he had Dudley.

"Yes, he followed him until we got to the bus." Gawain explained.

"I wanted to continue my search for Dobby, but he insisted on making sure your Harry was protected." Siorfria pointed out as Gawain hooted embarrassingly as I gave him a soft smile.

"I knew you would be upset if something happened to Harry." Gawain said with a slight hoot.

"And I would do the same for you," I admitted as Gawain and I gave two twinkles in his eyes.

"Let's go," Siofri sighed. "The sooner we find Dobby, the safer he will be."

Gawain gave me a peck on the cheeks, and flew off.


End file.
